Akatsuki's life !
by H3lly Parsee
Summary: Ça fait peur de vivre à l'akatsuki, surtout quand les Champignons s'y mettent ! Du nouvel An à Noël, jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Deidara, les membres ne s'ennuient jamais ! OCC/Oneshot Attention, cette fic atteint gravement à la mentalité mentale !


**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, toujours pas...  
**Résumer :** En faite, c'est pas réellement une histoire, c'est plutôt une assemblée de Oneshot sur l'Akatsuki ^^ Enfin, y'aurais peut-être un prélude si vous me le demandez ^^ Les personnages sont OCC, et pas qu'un peu vu qu'ils sont choutés, mais chut, j'vous en dit pas plus ! Ah si, comme le titre du chapitre l'indique, il s'agit du nouvel an Akatsukien.  
**Rated :** J'ai mis un K, vu que tout le monde peut lire, y'a rien de vraiment gênent, mise à pars les petites injures de Deidara (Non, pas de Hidan, de Deidara !) ^^ Bon, je sais que la connerie peut parfois atteindre à la mentalité de certain, mais bon. Ceux qui connaissent IOSYS comprendrons ce que crient Hidan et Itachi, n'est-ce pas :p ?  
**Note : **Désoler pour l'overdriving (ca existe ce mot en anglais ^^) de fautes d'orthographe TwT ! J'ai corriger pourtant, mais vu que les cours ont repris, rien ne va plus ! D'ailleurs j'vais me coucher vu que demain... Ah non, on est Samedi demain ._." Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tobi :** On a oublié le muguet !  
**Zetsu :** Le muguet ?**  
Tobi : **Bas oui, on s'embrasse dessous à minuit le 31 Décembre pour avoir de la chance !  
**Zetsu :** C'est pas du muguet, c'est du gui...  
**Tobi : **Ah bon ? T'es sur ?  
**Zetsu : **Oui... Et d'ailleurs c'est à Noël, pas au Nouvel An.  
**Deidara,** _avec une panière à linge dans les bras _**:** Laisse tomber Zetsu, l'an dernier il a fait pareil avec le houx et les orties.  
**Kisame :** Tu va faire la lessive ?  
**Deidara :** Oui, je me suis fait mordre par une chaussette en entrant dans la chambre, et puis j'aimerais avoir assez de place dans ma chambre pour pouvoir me saouler.  
**Kisame :** Brave femme de ménage, dit donc !  
**Deidara : **Tait toi Maurice !  
**Kisame :** Oui bah Maurice il va continuer de regarder le combat Hidan VS Itachi au DDR !  
**Deidara :** Non, Itachi avec Hidan ? Jouer au DDR ?! Je veux pas rater ça moi !

**Hidan :** Chekiti Chekiti Chekiti Chekiti !  
**Itachi :** Sagi wa Sagi wa Sagi wa !  
**Hidan :** Mina mina mina mina mina mina san !  
**Itachi : **Mina san ! "

Tout le groupe était en train de regarder Hidan et Itachi en train de s'éclater sur leur PS2 au DDR, mais fautes de tapis en état de fonctionner, ils jouaient avec les manettes, tout en poussant des cris tous plus fort que les autres.

**Konan :** Apparemment, c'est Hidan qui a le dessus !  
**Deidara :** D'où tu sort toi ?  
**Konan :** Des chiottes.  
**Kisame : **Subtile...  
**Konan : **Ah bah fallait pas poser la question alors !  
**Kisame : **Oui mais qu...  
**Hidan :** Don-tsu Don-tsu Don-tsu Don-tsu !  
**Itachi : **Je vais te tataneeeeeeeeeeeer !  
**Hidan : **Ugigi Ugigi Ugigi !  
**Hidan & Itachi :** O-over driv O-Oo ve-erdrive !

Les deux otaku du DDR s'étaient levés, révélant au monde leur torse dénudés de vêtements.

**Zetsu :** Je me demandais aussi pourquoi y'avait plus de bières...  
**Deidara :** T'ain elle est longue cette chanson !  
**Hidan :** Usagi-san Sag-san Sag-san Sag-san !  
**Tobi : **Heu... cri moins fort...  
**Hidan :** Samimi Samimi Samimi Samimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
**Kakuzu :** Dis, ça t'arrive de faire des phrases Hidan ?  
**Hidan : **Udongei Dongei Dongei Don...  
**Itachi :** Bah ! Pourquoi t'a arrêté de jou...  
**Hidan & Itachi : **Oh, Pein-sama... *BOUM* Aie !  
**Pein :** Hmpf !

Deidara regarda les deux joueur assommés au sol, puis son chef partir en direction de la cuisine.

**Deidara : **Si vous n'aboyiez pas comme des girafes aussi !  
**Konan :** Des girafes ?  
**Deidara :** Heu...  
**Konan :** T'es sur que c'est pas des chiens plutôt ?  
**Deidara :** Rho, c'est pareil...  
**Konan :** Oui bah dans ce cas dit moi en quoi une girafe et un chien c'est pareil, parce que je vois pas là.  
**Deidara :** Ça fait quel cris la girafe au faite ?  
**Tobi : **Léon Léon ? demanda Tobi.  
**Zetsu :** Non ça c'est le paon...  
**Tobi : **Rho, pas grave, c'est pareil aussi !  
**Deidara :** C'est vrais, j'avais oublier que les girafes avaient des plumes...  
**Zetsu :** Les girafe n'ont pas de cris propre, c'est plus un beuglement, un peut comme les vaches.  
**Tobi :** Ça existe les animaux qui n'ont pas de cris ?  
**Deidara : **Non, c'est pour ça que tu va me dire celui des fourmis !  
**Zetsu :** La fourmis est un insecte.  
**Deidara : **Hé, si tu continu comme ça Zetsu je vais t'appeler Wiki !  
**Konan :** Ils sont mignons vos surnoms dites donc ! Maurice pour Kisame, Wiki pour Zetsu... Et Sasori est sensé être pinochio ?  
**Sasori, **_du fond de sa chambre_** :** Je suis pas sourd !  
**Konan, **_à voix basse_ **:** Hé mais c'est qu'il entend bien de loin ce con !  
**Sasori, **_toujours du fond de sa chambre_** :** Je te retourne le compliment mon cher !  
**Konan :** Je suis une fille !  
**Sasori : **Même Deidara est plus féminin que toi !  
**Deidara & Konan :** Hein ?!

Deidara et Konan se lancèrent un regard complice et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sasori. Après une demi-heure de cri et de bruits étranges, les deux jeunes 'femmes' revinrent avec un appareil dans les mains.

**Kisame : **C'est qu... OH MY DOG !  
**Kakuzu :** Mais c'est... Sasori ?  
**Hidan :** Oh my Jashin ! Sasori est vraiment mignon en lycéenne !  
**Itachi :** Rho putain, le pauvre !  
**Deidara :** Tien t'es réveillé toi ?  
**Itachi :** Oui, depuis tout à l'heure.  
**Deidara :** Bon, si on aller le détacher ?  
**Konan :** Hum... Non, on va l'accrocher au lustre pendant une petite demi-heure !

Les deux énergumènes coururent donc vers la chambre de Sasori et revinrent aussitôt avec la lycéenne rousse bâillonnée et ligotée.

**Konan :** À 3, on le soulève, OK ?  
**Deidara :** OK ! 1 , 2... 3 !  
**Konan :** Hiaaaaa ! Ouf ! Qu'il est lourd !  
**Deidara : ** Mais il trop mignon accroché au lustre comme ça, niark niark niark !  
**Pein :** Quelqu'un aurait vu Sas... Heu...  
**Deidara : **Hun ?  
**Pein****, **_sortant de la salle à manger_** :** Je n'ai rien vu, je ne sais rien et je ne veux rien savoir...

* * *

**Deidara : **Bon, Tobi, arrête de jouer avec ça !  
**Tobi : **Mais heu ! Je veux je veux !  
**Deidara :** T'a plus 4 ans que je sache, d'autant plus que tu est un garçon, alors repose cette Barbie !  
**Tobi********, **_reposant l'article à sa place_** : **Oh, t'es rasoir Sempai... Et ça c'est quoi ?  
**Deidara :** C'est pas un jouer, repose ce gode tout de suite !  
**Tobi : **Roh, sale blonde !  
**Deidara :** Hein ?! T'as dit quoi ?!  
**Tobi : **Heu... Sale blonde, mais je parlais à la Barbie en faite !  
**Deidara :** Tu va voir, la sale 'blonde', elle va t'apprendre à courir très vite !!  
**Tobi :** HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

Tobi était en train de se faire poursuivre par son Sempai qui tenais toujours le cadi - normal vu qu'il essayer d'empaler son compagnon avec - sous le regard septique de leurs compagnon.

**Konan :** Le jour où ils ne s'engueuleront pas...  
**Kisame :** Il pleuvra des girafes ?  
**Konan :** Putain mais c'est quoi ce délire avec les girafes à la fin ?!

* * *

**Deidara :** On est rentrer... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
**Konan :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y... OH MON DIEU !  
**Hidan :** Quoi, Pein-sama s'est fait La lycéenne ?  
**Deidara :** Pire, ils font un karaoké ensemble !  
**Tous :** HEIN ?!  
**Konan,** _allant dans sa chambre en volant une chips du bol poser à côté du canapé et des bières vide_s **:** Attendez, je reviens, un moment comme ça faut l'immortaliser avec une photo !

Tout le groupe accouru vers la salle à manger, observant Leurs chef déguiser avec un costard blanc et Sasori en robe de marié en train de chanter " Miss France".

**Pein :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulais faire plus tard ?  
**Sasori :** Le bien autour de moi Jean pierre !

Pein et Sasori dansèrent une chorégraphie parfaitement synchronisée, faisant rire les autres membre qui s'assirent par terre pour regarder les deux hommes complètement ivre se déchainer sur la chanson.

**Pein :** Tu veux faire la foire agricole ? Tu veux chanter dans les écoles ?  
**Sasori,**_ tombant par terre_ **:** T'as les pieds qui touchent plus le sol?  
**Pein :** Tu iras le dire sur Canal, quoi de mieux qu'un Grand Journal pour crier,  
**Sasori et Pein,**_ se giflant_** :** La Guerre c'est mal !?  
**Konan, **_arrivant d'un pas maladroit, comme si elle était ivre avec une robe de mariée bleu_** :** Misssss  
**Pein : **'Faut que tu sois belle mais y'a aussi c'que tu penses  
**Konan :** Misssss  
**Sasori, **_en remuant le torse_** :** j'veux être Miss France  
**Pein :** En bikini tu parles de la crise en France  
**Konan :** Misssss  
**Sasori :** j'veux être Miss France  
**Pein :** Que voulez-vous faire plus tard ?  
**Konan :** Le bien autour de moi, Jean Pierre !  
**Pein :** Tu feras Vogue et Marie-Claire, des dédicaces dans les hypers, Papa et maman seront fiers !  
**Konan :** Tu iras au concours de Miss Monde, tu seras brune parmi les blondes, éliminée en 20 secondes !  
**Sasori :** And the winner is : Miss America !  
**Konan :** Misssss  
**Pein : **'Faut que tu sois belle mais y'a aussi c'que tu penses  
**Konan :** Misssss  
**Sasori :** j'veux être Miss France  
**Pein, **_faisant tomber sa cape au sol, dévoilant un magnifique bikini rouge avec des orange pour remplir le haut du maillot_** :** En bikini tu parles de la crise en France  
**Konan :** Misssss  
**Sasori :** j'veux être Miss France  
**Pein :** En robe du soir tu prônes la tolérance  
**Konan :** Misssss  
**Sasori :** J'veux être Miss France  
**Pein :** Les gens qui appellent c'est peut-être pas pour ta science

Pein se jeta sur Sasori pour danser avec lui et ils tombèrent par terre, mais ils continuaient de danser comme si ils était debout. Konan, les aida à se relever, faisant tombée par inadvertance sa robe pour dévoilé elle aussi un magnifique bikini rouge qui lui allais mieux à elle qu'a Pein et ils reprirent la chanson.

**Konan :** Un jour tu seras moitié nue en couverture d'Entrevue, c'est Geneviève qui sera déçue  
**Pein :** La pauvre  
**Sasori :** Tu te foutras comme il faut d'Yves Rocher, de Franck Provost et de ta 307 Peugeot

**Konan, **_bombant le torse_** :** Misssss  
**Pein : **'Faut que tu sois belle mais y'a aussi c'que tu penses  
**Konan :** Misssss  
**Sasori, **_attrapant Konan au bras_** :** j'veux être Miss France  
**Pein,** _enlevant le haut du bikini et lançant les oranges sur Deidara qui les reçues en peine poire_ **:** En robe du soir tu prônes la tolérance  
**Konan :** Misssss  
**Sasori,** _avec une voix très féminine_ **:** Je suis actuellement en BTS esthéticienne dans le but de devenir … esthéticienne !

**Konan :** Misssss  
**Pein : **'Faut que tu sois belle mais y'a aussi c'que tu penses  
**Konan :** Misssss  
**Sasori : **j'veux être Miss France  
**Pein : **En bikini, tu parles de la crise en France  
**Konan :** Misssss  
**Sasori : **j'veux être Miss France  
**Pein, Konan & Sasori, **_en chœur_** : **En robe du soir tu prônes la tolérance !

Ils se prirent la main et formèrent un cercle puis ils tournèrent en rond avant de s'écrouler, complètement saoul.

**Deidara, **_en prenant des chips_** :** Konan n'a pas bu d'alcool, elle peut pas être saoul !  
**Zetsu :** En effet, y'a un bug, elle à du se cogner la tête dans le placard quand elle cherchais l'appareil.  
**Deidara :** ...  
**Zetsu :** Ça va Dei-kun ?  
**Deidara :** Huuun...  
**Zetsu :** Heu, t'es sur qu...  
**Deidara :** Oh, une fleur ! Elle sent la pommade !  
**Zetsu :** O_o ?!  
**Deidara :** Whooou !  
**Tobi,** _prenant une chips_** :** Mais t'es taré ou quoi semp... Elles ont un drôle de gout les chips dit-donc, elle sont salées et... Sucrées ?  
**Kisame,** _prenant le plat de chips_ **:** Fais voir... Ah ouais, t'as raison ! Tien Itachi, tu trouve pas qu'elles ont un drôle de gout ?  
**Itachi,** _goutant les chips_ **:** Si, un peu...  
**Kakuzu,**_ essayant de voler le plat _: Faites voir !  
**Itachi :** Tiens...  
**Kakuzu,**_ mangeant des chips et passant le plat à Hidan_ **:** Faut plus que je prenne cette marque !  
**Zetsu**** :** Tous ça pour des chips à 90 centimes...  
**Itachi & Kisame :** Bhêêêê !  
**Hidan, **_passant le plat à Zetsu_** :** Oh, la connerie est contagieuse ont dirait ! Tien, manges-en, moi je leurs trouve pas de gout bizarre.  
**Zetsu, **_mangeant une chips_** :** Merci... Putain, mais c'est normal qu'elles ont un gout zarbi ! Quelqu'un à mis des champignons hallucinogène dedans !  
**Hidan :** HEIN ?!  
**Zetsu : **Va vraiment falloir que Tobi arrête de fouiller dans m...  
**Tobi,** _attrapant Zetsu et lui chuchotant_ à l'oreille **:** Écoute ce qu'on va faire...

Zetsu approuva de la tête et ils partirent tout deux dans la chambre.

**Deidara :** Oh, ils sont aller faire quoi à votre avis ?  
**Kakuzu,** _moins défoncé que les autres_ **:** J'en sais rien... Ah bah tien les voi... Oh my god, c'est affreux !

Tobi et Zetsu apparurent en sous-vêtement avec des portes-jarretelles et ils mirent la clip "Lady Marmelade"

**Tobi, enlevant son masque :** Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
**Zetsu :** Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
**Kakuzu,** _ayant enfin succombé aux champignons_ **:** He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge  
**Tobi : **Strutting her stuff on the street  
**Zetsu : **She said, hello, hey Joe  
**Kakuzu** **: **You wanna give it go, oh

**Tobi, **_enlevant sa cape_** :** Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
**Kakuzu :** hey hey hey  
**Zetsu : **Gitchi gitchi ya yah hee  
**Tobi :** hee oh  
**Kakuzu** **: **Mocca chocolate ya ya  
**Zetsu :** ooh yeah  
**Tobi : **Creole Lady Marmalade  
**Kakuzu :** ohh  
**Zetsu : **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
**Tobi, **_enlevant son T-shirt_** :** oh oh  
**Deidara :** Arf, j'saigne du nez...  
**Kakuzu**, _attrapant Hidan_ **: **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
**Zetsu :** yeah yeah yeah yeah

**Tobi, **_dansant devant Deidara_** :** He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
**Deidara :** Huuuun...  
**Zetsu : **Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
**Kakuzu, **_enlevant son masque_ **: **On her black satin sheets  
**Tobi, **_toujours en train de danser_** : **Is where he started to freak, yeah  
**Deidara :** Si ça continu je vais aussi saigner des n'œils...

**Zetsu : **Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
**Tobi :** da da yeah  
**Kakuzu** **: **Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
**Zetsu : **ooh yeah yeah  
**Tobi : **Mocca chocolate ya ya  
**Zetsu : **Creole Lady Marmalade, uh

**Kakuzu**, _enlevant sa cape_ **: **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
**Tobi : **Voulez-vous coucher avec m...

**Deidara,** _en Pom-Pom girl _**:** Salut Yelle !  
**Hidan :** Salut Christelle !  
**Deidara,**_ détachant ses cheveux et passant une main dans sa frange_** :** Hey On est pas des putes à Franges !  
**Hidan :** C'est clair !  
**Deidara :** Et on va leur dire !  
**Tobi :** Hey, c'est pas juste ! On était en train de chanter...  
**Deidara,** _tendant sa main vers Tobi_** :** Parle à ma main !

**Deidara : **Tu me fais trop pitié tu m'soules vas-y parle à ma main !  
**Hidan : **Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire oublies moi hum hum !  
**Deidara : **J'écoute pas t'existes pas donc vas-y parle à ma main !  
**Hidan : **Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire non merci hum hum !

**Deidara, **_se dandinant_** : **Avec mes biatches je me déhanche dans la rue !  
**Hidan :** Pia pia pia !  
**Itachi,**_ en même temps qu'Hidan_ **:** Bhêêêê !  
**Deidara,**_ se tapant le derrière_** : **Derrière nous un gars qui me matte le cul !  
**Hidan : **ah le relou !  
**Deidara : **Ouais c'est normale j'suis bonne en MissXty taille basse.  
**Hidan :** c'est clair !  
**Deidara, **_tirant son slip qui dépassait du pantalon_** :** Il moule trop bien mon boule avec juste le string qui dépasse.  
**Hidan, **_mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine_** :** T'sais que j'ai que 16 ans mais j'fais d'jà 95B ! Grâce à mon soutif Etham que j'ai trop bien rembourré !  
**Deidara :** Hun hun !  
**Hidan :** Bref le mec m'accoste dans son pov' survet lacoste  
**Tobi :** Hey mademoiselle t'es charmante ça te dirais une glace à la menthe ?  
**Deidara :** Ah ah P.I = Pas Intéressée.

**Hidan : **Tu me fais trop pitié tu m'soules vas-y parle à ma main !  
**Deidara, **_tendant ses mains et tiras les langues au publique _** : **Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire oublies moi Hun Hun !  
**Hidan : **J'écoute pas t'existes pas donc vas-y parle à ma main !  
**Deidara, **_hochant négativement_** : **Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire non merci Hun Hun.

**Deidara & Hidan,** _faisant un jeux de main typique des école primaire_ ** :** Parle parle parle à ma main c'est bon tu me lâches!  
**Tobi :** Parle parle parle à ma main maintenant dégages!  
**Deidara & Hidan,** _se jetant sur le divan ou ils se tinrent debout après avoir ramasser leurs micros _ **:** Parle parle parle à ma main c'est bon tu me lâches!  
**Tobi :** Parle parle parle à ma main maintenant dégages!

**Deidara,**_ passant sa main dans ses cheveux_ **:** Les mecs ils sont tous nuls !  
**Hidan,** _tenant son micro à l'envers_**:** Ah ouais ?  
**Deidara,** _la main coincé dans les nœuds de ses cheveux_ **:** Les mecs ils sont tous nuls !  
**Hidan,** _remettant son micro à l'endroit_ **:** Ah ouais ?  
**Deidara,** _tirant sur sa main_**:** Les mec !  
**Hidan :** Ouais !  
**Deidara,**_ arrivant enfin à décoincé sa main_** :** les MERDE !  
**Hidan :** Heu  
**Deidara,** _reprenant le fil de la chanson_ **:** les mecs ils sont tous nuls  
**Hidan : **Ah pourquoi?  
**Deidara,** _faisant un signe très respectueux du majeur de la main droite à Tobi_ **:** Les mecs ils sont tous nuls ils pensent qu'à nous mettre des doigts !  
**Hidan,** _l'air dégouter_ **:** Ah dégueu !  
**Deidara : **Ils font que nous tromper j'l'ai lu dans l'disque à Vitaa.  
**Itachi :** Mêêêêl !  
**Deidara :** Mes parents aussi ils sont trop pas OP  
**Hidan :** Ah les boules !  
**Deidara :** Ils veulent pas que je fume et ils veulent même pas divorcer !  
**Hidan :** Ma pauvre chérie !  
**Deidara :** J'en ai vraiment marre d'être leur "bouquet mystère" !  
**Hidan :** Tu m'étonne !  
**Deidara :** Ils comprennent pas que pour survivre j'ai besoin d'un scooter. Si ça continue j'te jure j'vais fuguer en boîte.  
**Hidan : **T'as trop raison !  
**Deidara :** Et pour bien les faire chier j'rentre qu'a 2h du mat'** !  
**

Hidan et Deidara dansèrent la tectonique, donnant des coups dans la tête du pauvre Tobi qui n'avait rien demander, et se rendirent compte, un peu trop tard, que les paroles avaient repris.

**Hidan :** Giiiiiiiiiiiirls Power !!  
**Deidara,** _poussant Tobi _**:** Hun Hun !  
**Deidara, **_se déchainant, avec une voix totalement fausse_** :** Alors vas t'acheter une vie t'es pas dans ma liste d'amis !  
**Hidan : **Quand j'te base puis que tu flippes parce-qu'à trois chui d'ja partie  
**Deidara :** Moi moi moi et mes pines-co pas un seul kilo en trop :  
**Hidan :** 1 on couche puis 2 on t'note et 3 on s'l'envoit en texto.  
**Deidara :** Rien quand tu parles tu m'vénère  
**Hidan : **Ferme la c'est moi qui gère :  
**Deidara :** 1 on commande 2 tu paye et 3 tu m'emmène au concert ! Arrêtes de m'suivre comme un chien les mecs ça sert trop à rien !  
**Hidan :** Ouais c'est exactement ça ma chérie on a qu'a dev'nir homo O.M.O  
**Deidara :** Euh F.B.I : Fausse bonne idée!

**Hidan :** Allez mademoiselle balance ton numéro!  
**Deidara : **Ok t'as gagné j'te lâche mon numéro.....tu notes? C'est le 118 218 !  
**Tobi :** Oh lalala la gueule !  
**Deidara,**_ lancant le micro à Itachi_** :** Tiens, chante ça !  
**Itachi :** Meeeeeeew !

**Itachi,**_ devant la porte_** : Just take those old records off the shelf  
Kisame,** _en lancant le micro en l'air_ **:** Ill sit *frrrr* listen to *frrrrr*y myself  
**Itachi,**_ assomant Kisame_ **:** Todays music arn't got the same soul  
**Kisame :** Na na na na na na na nana  
**Itachi :** Na ?  
**Kisame : **Oui oui, nana !  
**Itachi :** NA ?!?  
**Kisame :** NA, Na na !  
**Itachi : **Banana ?  
**Kisame :** Nha, Na, pas banana !  
**Deidara :** Deidara ?  
**Itachi & Kisame :** NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
**Deidara :** WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
**Tobi :** Oh ! Il est minuit !  
**Deidara & Itachi & Kisame :** Ah c'est vrais ! Bonne ann... Heu...  
**Les autres :** Zzzzzzzz...  
**Deidara :** Bon bah... Bonne année quand même ?  
**Hidan : **Oh no no no ! Don't Fart With My Heart !  
**Deidara :** Beuh, boudin !  
**Hidan : **Boulet !  
**Deidara :** Bour'let !  
**Hidan : **Zzz...  
**Tobi : **SempaAaAai !!  
**Deidara :** HuUuUuN ?  
**Tobi, **_s'approchant dangeureusement de son sempai_** :** Y'a du muget au dessus de nous...  
**Deidara :** Ah oui, c'est vrais... Hmpf !!!!!!!!


End file.
